


小羊基地的情人节参观事件薄

by unimo1007



Series: 小羊|The Lamb [2]
Category: Chinese Actor RPF, Chinese Musician RPF, 张艺兴|Lay Zhang (Musician) Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-17
Updated: 2019-04-17
Packaged: 2020-01-15 11:03:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18497623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unimo1007/pseuds/unimo1007
Summary: 小羊种族饲育基地情人节一日参观活动





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 请勿上升

01

地球上的情人节，是饲育基地一年一度开放周的最后一天。  
这一周已经快成为独属于小羊们和热爱他们的人群的节日，关于小羊专属用具的电商也会在这周进行疯狂减价。而最后一天，常年通过Sheep TV观看直播的人们终于有了实地观咩的机会，甚至，还可能有实地搞羊的机会。  
小羊俱乐部的会员们早早等待着抽票结果，各大社交网络和电视台再一次举办了特别专题节目——24小时全面直播，中间包括历年的明星小羊评选回顾、小羊体检直播、小羊调教指南节目、小羊题材的SP剧集等等，高潮当然是情人节当晚8点开始的新一届明星小羊评选和明星小羊的DNA匹配环节。  
而我，是小羊俱乐部的普通会员，此时此刻，我看着票选结果，差点没把自己的通讯器捏碎。

“恭喜您获得小羊饲育基地观览区资格，请准时登舰前往饲育基地。您将获得喂食小羊的竞标机会，请登记您要投喂的小羊编号和投喂方式，静待竞标结果。”

我盯着这条信息发了好久的呆，才颤巍巍地点开了登记页面。  
至于弹出的协议文件，我想都没想就点了同意，无非是私人信息提供和选择双向自愿服从规定。被竞标的小羊们要通过semen样本来选择是否接受或者接受哪位竞标者的投喂，以便为双方都提供最愉悦的投喂体验。  
通常，竞标者大体都会有多个pick以减少风险，我也看过不少论坛上的分析说如何竞标以保证能够加大中标概率，毕竟还是会有幸运儿被多个小羊选中还能享受多重投喂。  
而明星小羊，正是在投标最多的小羊中诞生的。  
我知道，自己的选择并不理智，但是从收看Sheep TV直播的那天起，我就有了自己的固定pick。  
编号1007的小羊。  
我从来没有像今年一样如此期待入选观览资格，因为1007今年才刚刚成年，这是第一次参加投喂竞标。然而不幸的是，和我一样的人太多了。兴兴从出生那年开始，在直播平台就一直是点击率最高的小羊，人们从没见过如此莹白柔软的小羊，重色的地方还都透着粉，说话时黏腻的咩声几乎要冒出泡来。  
他的后援会遍布星际各地，饲育基地多次发出布告希望爱心泛滥的粉丝不要再寄“牛奶”冰棒过来，毕竟为了小羊们的品质，他们的投喂零食中蕴含的“牛奶”成分都经过严格的拣选。  
没有人不爱他，从日常的直播来看，小羊们也爱他。  
小羊们喜欢黏在一起，在游乐场的娱乐时间，你能看到他，独一无二的小羊，被他的同伴们围着舔得浑身湿漉，这是小羊们表达喜爱的最佳证明。  
我最喜欢的片段是那年的基地运动会，小羊拿了基地的冠军，拿到奖牌时他眼睛晶亮，裂开嘴笑露出两边一深一浅的酒窝，电子报和宣传板把这段视频po上了头条，而我则疯狂存入光脑，以便每次午夜梦回都拿来享用。  
我的光脑里充斥着小羊，这年头羊片泛滥，我却只会用系统篡改片里的脸模，看着假冒的小羊解渴。  
然而每次望着真实的直播中的小羊，冒泡的爱心又会把第一感觉换成爆棚的疼爱，想抱抱他揉揉他甚至如果可能，舔舔他的脸和脖子——小羊一被同类舔脖子就会发出又嗲又甜的咩声，小脸也会皱成可爱的模样。  
再然后，幻想就会朝着羊片的方向迅速发展了。  
我毕竟不是个贪心的人，投标截止到2月14日凌晨，大概在到达基地后还有一晚上的参观时间，来给竞标者最后的思考时限。  
而我现在唯一烦恼的，大概只有投喂方式那一栏。  
不过无论如何，能看到梦里的小羊，已经是天大的好运。  
但人总是诚实的，在消化了这个令人兴奋的信息之后，我已经开始在光脑系统里疯狂搜索小羊种族专属的“投喂”用具了。  
投喂登记是一件很麻烦的事，自己带入的任何道具都需要经过饲育基地的严格检查，当然你也可以选择使用饲育基地提供的道具，甚至可以自行定制，不过免费的定制道具只能有一件。而基本上，除了饲育基地生产的用具之外，大部分会接触小羊们身体的用具都会在检查这一关被扔进太空垃圾堆。  
毕竟，人家还是要营业的。  
而我在光脑里的搜索，无非是想获得些定制用具的灵感，毕竟我一个人的癖好，还是难以敌过星际如此多种族对于小羊饲养这件事超乎寻常的创意与热情。  
以及，我还是想给我pick的小羊，挑一件衣服。  
衣物这种东西，只要不是会对小羊造成伤害的特殊类型，大部分还是可以通过检查的。  
我在浏览小羊情趣专卖时动了不少心思，甚至有种平时看得羊片段数简直太低的想法，然而最终，我还是选择了自己日常的偏爱。  
为了坚定信心，我还是快速提交了登记信息，然后关闭了光脑。  
然后一夜无眠。  
本来想在舰艇上补觉的我在坐下来的那刻知道这变成了不可能事件，我被安排至专属的休息茧，一向宅属性爆棚的我当然迫不及待地躺进去链接了光脑。然而，舰艇的特殊光脑线路居然提供所有竞标候选小羊们的珍藏视频，而且仅供旅途中观阅，并封闭了所有下载和即时录像权限。  
我毫不犹豫，点开1007的文件，里面有三段视频，标题写着第一次冰棒品尝、初次体检和试胆大赛。  
我好像有点明白休息茧躺椅旁十分显眼的纳米纸巾盒是干什么用的了。


	2. Chapter 2

02

我并不是出于标题引人遐思的程度，只单纯按照时间排列，点开了第一个视频。  
小羊在视频里明显还很小，头发还打着细卷，泛着浅粉的脸颊带点婴儿肥。他抿起嘴，酒窝陷出一个小坑，亮晶晶的眼睛充满好奇。幼嫩的小羊凑近镜头，晃着脑袋问：  
“哥哥在拍什么啊？”  
我知道他在对着拍摄视频的人说话，然而光脑惊人的vr效果还是让我心悸。有那么一瞬我为了捂胸口还是抓下肢犹豫，但还是下意识揪上了胸前的衣料。  
饲养员的声音很快从视线外传过来：“在记录小羊第一次的冰棒体验啊。小羊不是一直说neinei喝腻了，缠着我问哥哥姐姐每天吃的冰棒是什么味道么，今天就可以尝到啦。“  
小羊的眼睛瞬间瞪大了。  
饲养员的镜头随着他的笑声一起轻晃：”小羊开心么？“  
”哇哦——“小羊的嘴也张成圆形，他惊喜的表情停滞了一会，才回过神来一样露出笑容：”谢谢哥哥！“  
”不用谢我啊，是小羊自己的功劳。因为小羊一直有乖乖地好好长大，才能这么快可以吃冰棒。“饲养员伸出一只手怜爱地揉捏小羊的脸蛋，”不过在让你品尝之前，还是有必要事项需要你牢记，所以要在我说‘可以’之后才能吃。首先，要乖乖坐好。”  
镜头拉远，我终于看到了小羊的全身和更多的空间。  
拍摄的地点在小羊的卧室，尽管这个时候里面还没被来自星际各地的礼物塞满，我对那张紫色的圆型大床却印象颇深。毕竟小羊种族的房间里有24小时的直播cam供全星际付费收看，1007是有史以来付费人数和实时观看人数最高的，而我也和许多人一样，经常熬夜守着在床上睡觉的小羊，这张床我都不知道看了多少遍。  
小羊睡觉并不老实，总是睡着睡着就歪到一边去，甚至转上一圈的事情也时有发生。圆型床铺完美保证小羊无论睡觉时怎么翻滚都掉不下去，饲育基地这种细腻的智慧还是粉丝们在后来讨论过程中被挖掘出来的，那时还出过一个很红火的总结帖，讨论饲养员们对兴兴一百种不易察觉的照顾方式，还和其他小羊种族交叉对比，得出了小羊是基地里最受宠的结论。  
只是还有些宇宙极端宠羊主义者，认为小羊睡觉总踢被子这个历史问题没有得到完美解决，觉得小羊可能会因为着凉而感冒。这点小打小闹很快就因为“扒一扒小羊卧室里恒温器厂家”帖子的出现声势削弱，最后在“你们这群人是要剥夺我们观赏小羊肚皮的唯一机会么”的质问声里彻底消失。  
事实证明，小羊的妈粉都是深柜的肉体饭。  
而我从不避讳小羊肉体饭的身份，只是面对此时画面里年幼的小羊，我的无意识前意识和意识都只有“好可爱啊啊啊啊啊”这一句话循环播放而已。  
我眼前的小羊跑到床上，乖巧地抱着膝盖坐下，仰着脸期盼饲养员的下一步指示。  
我觉得自己的衣服要被自己揉烂了。  
饲养员将一根冰棒举到镜头前晃了晃，小羊的眼睛更亮了，他的目光完全聚焦到近乎透明的冰棒上，甚至吞了下口水。  
冰棒和我在直播里经常看到的小羊种族们吃的并不太一样，现在这根颜色明显更浅，不是牛奶一样的乳白色，而更接近冰本身的颜色。这意味着里面semen的浓度并不高，但看小羊的反应，这根冰棒于他已经相当美味了。  
“因为是第一次品尝，怕小羊上瘾太快，所以这根和哥哥姐姐们吃的不一样，以后还会有更加好吃的冰棒等着小羊哦。”饲养员笑起来，举着冰棒走到小羊面前伸过手。  
小羊依旧紧紧抱着膝盖，脖子却已经伸着来闻冰棒的味道了。  
饲养员故意将冰棒凑近小羊的嘴巴晃悠，在小羊舌尖蹭到冰棒头部之前快速收手。  
小羊皱起眉，眼里顿时水汪汪的，酒窝随着瘪起的嘴巴变得更深，却没说一个字。  
饲养员声音里难掩笑意：“还记得哥哥的话啊？”  
“要在哥哥说‘可以’之后才能吃。”小羊委委屈屈地说。  
“对，小羊真乖。”饲养员夸赞道，随机他的语气严肃起来：“因为对小羊来说，吃冰棒可能会有一些反应，所以小羊等会有接下来这些反应一定要大声地告诉哥哥，好么？”  
小羊努力点头。  
饲养员将冰棒抵到小羊右侧胸前，开始融化的冰棒在棉质的衣料上洇出一小块水渍，衣料下的乳🌸粒条件反射般挺立，饲养员便绕着突出的地方拿冰棒画起圈。  
“这里，”手里的冰棒转移到另一侧胸前，“这里，还有——”  
那根冰棒向下抵进小羊合拢的膝盖，戳到腿根附近：  
“这里。这三个地方可能都会痒痒的，如果你觉得痒到不舒服一定要告诉我。”饲养员认真地说。  
“嗯嗯。”小羊回答，眼睛更加明亮。  
“冰棒很凉，一开始要用舌尖，轻轻地。好了，现在可以吃了，不过要照我说的那样品尝哦。”  
小羊连连点头，没等饲养员伸过去冰棒，自己跪着身子向前探脑袋去舔开始融化的冰棒，粉嫩的舌尖一下一下刮去冰棒前端融化的部分，很快有水声传出来。  
我内心身为妈粉的极小一部分在咆哮“儿子别这样这个世界hin危险”，手却已经主动解开了皮带。  
作为不需要幻肢的实肢拥有者，听到这样的声音，我觉得如果再无视它的需求我会遭天谴的。  
饲养员再次开口：“小羊，好吃么？”  
“嗯嗯，”小羊看向饲养员，露出一个甜甜的笑容：“好甜啊哥哥。”  
啊啊啊啊啊明明你最甜。我内心大喊，并再次捂上胸口。


	3. Chapter 3

03

“好了，接下来，可以试着含一下冰棒，绝对不能咬，太凉了小羊的口腔会受不了。”  
“好的哥哥。”小羊点头，随机张开嘴，试探着吞下一小截。他无师自通地用嘴唇裹住冰棒顶端，从他不断吞咽的动作，我几乎能想象到他的舌头是怎样在口腔里包覆冰凉的柱状体，狠狠嘬食以得到更多甜美的汁液。很快他将冰棒吃得啧啧作响，而我再也忍耐不住，掏出硬了半天的鸡巴撸动起来。  
“小羊，别吃这么快，”饲养员提醒道，“冰棒太凉了，来，先把冰棒表面的霜舔掉。”  
小羊果然乖乖地伸出舌头，将整个冰棒表面刮了一遍。可能是冰棒甜的缘故，小羊心情很好地扭起屁股。  
我已经觉得自己需要再添一根幻肢了。  
“乖，小羊张嘴，让哥哥慢慢喂你。”  
小羊仰起脖子，嘴巴张得圆圆的。  
饲养员将冰棒缓缓送进小羊嘴里，随即又慢慢抵着他下唇抽出来。有冰水在冰棒抽出的瞬间自小羊嘴角滑落，色情异常，小羊却还可惜地刮起那些水渍，然后将被淋湿的手指伸进嘴里一根一根舔干净。  
他毫无所知的模样让我硬得更加厉害，镜头外拍摄饲养员的喘气声也愈发明显。  
“哥哥我还要。”小羊再次抬起头。  
冰棒被饲养员拿远了些：“想要就过来吃啊。”  
于是小羊向前爬了一步，这次他已经学会在含住冰棒的时候移动自己的小脑袋，前后吞吐让口腔适应表面的温度，然后狠狠嘬一口以吞下更多的冰棒汁。  
然而饲养员在他第二次试图嘬住冰棒的时候再次将手拿远了。  
小羊就只能继续向前爬，粉嫩的舌尖不断追着已然融化一圈的冰棒，越来越多流下的汁液在爬动中来不及被他吞下，便滴下来将紫色的床单染成更深的颜色，还有很多从嘴角流下，亮晶晶的液体淌过小巧的下巴，沿着小羊细白的脖颈滑入衣领。宽大的衣领由于小羊的爬动落下来，饲养员的镜头特意推向了衣领内部一览无遗的景色：小羊白皙微鼓的奶子和粉红色的细小奶头，甚至还有一片柔软的小肚皮。  
光脑逼真的vr效果让这一切铺满我的视线，眼前的小羊鲜嫩得恨不得让人一口吞掉，所以哪怕知道是影片，我还是差点伸舌头去舔小羊挺立的乳尖。  
镜头再拉回来时，饲养员已经将冰棒举高，小羊一动不动地盯着那根化了快一半的冰棒，带着些讨好小声地咩叫起来。  
我好像终于明白为什么自己过不了基地的饲养员资格测试，这项工作对定力的考验太艰难了。  
饲养员举着冰棒晃了晃：  
“来，这次吞得更深一点，冰棒化得快就能吃得更快了。”  
浓重的私心已经溢出光脑，而我却只想赞美饲养员太懂观众。  
小羊跪坐下来，听话地将嘴更大张开，小又软的舌头抵着下唇伸出来，可爱至极。饲养员让他尽可能仰起头，小羊也乖乖照做。镜头推向小羊敞开的嘴巴，白细的牙齿整齐小巧，让人有乳牙的错觉，口腔内壁粉嫩，很容易让人想到湿热的触感。最要命的是，这个角度能清晰看到小羊的喉咙口，还有那颗可爱的小舌头。  
我忍不住边撸边挺起腰来。  
“要来了哦，小羊准备好。”饲养员说着，将冰棒慢慢地，一寸一寸地，捅进了小羊的口腔深处。  
从侧面的角度，可以很清晰地看到小羊将快十厘米的冰棒全部吞下，饲养员浅浅抽插起冰棒，小羊的喉咙里就发出黏腻的水声，将小羊的哼叫全拐跑了调。  
我能想象到冰凉的柱体怎样刺激着小羊柔嫩的口腔黏膜，已经被舔得光滑无比的头部怎么钝钝地破开他脆弱的喉咙口。  
饲养员大概将摄像机交给了旁边的悬浮机器人，镜头稍稍拉远，饲养员腾出一只手插进小羊头发，另一只拿着冰棒的手则逐渐加快了速度。  
更多更响亮的水声传出来，小羊呜呜叫着，冰棒堵着口腔快速抽插让他一时呼吸困难，眼泪很快在眼眶里积聚，却迟迟没能落下。  
他皱着眉望向饲养员，然后举起一只小蹄子。  
饲养员将冰棒抽了出来。  
小羊轻轻咳嗽，但还是捂着嘴将甜蜜的汁液尽数咽下。眼泪这时候才落下来，显得他可怜又可爱。  
“抱歉小羊，”饲养员由衷地说，“弄痛你了么？”  
小羊摇头，随机晃了晃举着的小蹄子。  
“说吧小羊，怎么啦？”饲养员有些担忧。  
然后小羊就指着自己的奶子：“那个，哥哥，我这里难受。”  
他的小蹄子滑过胸前，最后落到了双腿之间：  
“还有这里，这里好难受啊哥哥。”  
饲养员急忙凑过去，将冰棒递给小羊，然后仔细查看小羊的身体。他伸出一根手指按上小羊挺立的乳尖：“现在呢？这里还难受么？”  
小羊点点头：“痒，然后有点痛痛的。”  
饲养员很快将小羊的上衣掀起来，镜头转了个方向拍到小羊袒露出的，薄薄的小奶子，细小的奶头整个挺起，被衣料磨得通红。  
“啊，小羊的敏感度居然上升的这么快。”饲养员感叹道，“抱歉啊，是我们没有考虑周全，看来冰棒的浓度还是太高了。”  
小羊眨眨眼睛，他不太能听懂饲养员的话，却捕捉到了对方的内疚：“但是冰棒很甜很好吃，我还要谢谢哥哥呢。”  
饲养员忍不住亲了亲小羊的脸颊。  
“来，我们把衣服脱了吧，小羊从今天起要换更加细腻的布料才行呢。”饲养员笑着说，“好啦，举手。”  
小羊的两只手乖乖举起来，融化的冰棒沿着手臂淌下，稍低的温度让细白的皮肤泛起微红。  
饲养员将小羊的上衣脱掉，折叠好放在一边。  
小羊已经乖乖地躺下来抬高腿了。  
扒裤子的过程似乎比上衣更加艰难，稍紧的裤子在脱下时无论如何都会狠狠摩擦皮肤，小羊忍不住大声哼叫，身体也剧烈颤抖。  
而我在小羊的哼声中发泄出来。  
饲养员急忙将裤子团起来扔到旁边，凑到小羊身边抚摸他的头发：“抱歉啊，让你难受了吧。”  
小羊无意识地哼着，等到回过神眼睛却往手上没剩多少的冰棒瞟去。  
饲养员会意地笑：“你慢慢吃吧，应该没那么凉了，我去拿新的衣服过来，你吃完了我带你去洗澡怎么样？”  
小羊狠狠点头。  
我也跟着笑起来，1007的小羊好像天生就和水有缘，泡澡和游泳都是他最喜欢的活动，而且很早就学会不用游泳圈了。这点让很多送了奇形怪状游泳圈的粉丝感到无比惋惜。  
视频最终定格在小羊软乎乎的笑容上，天真得让我快速拿旁边的纳米纸巾消灭自己留下的痕迹。  
然后专心致志捂起胸口。  
我的心被可爱化了。


End file.
